officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WNKS
WNKS '''(105.5 MHz) is a commercial FM Radio station in Charlotte, North Carolina. It is owned by IHeartMedia and it airs a Top 40/CHR radio format. Its studios and offices are in Downtown Charlotte. History '''The Buzz 105.5 After a month of being sold by CBS Radio, Bahakel switched its format to Active Rock as "The Buzz 105.5" on September 9, 2003. However, just 2 weeks later, WDLZ has been receiving many complaints of broadcasting rock music that was not "family-oriented", which led to Bahakel changing its format to Classic Rock, keeping "The Buzz" brand. With the change, the station was not successful in the ratings and was in fact losing with the Market's leading station WKEG, so in December 2004, Bahakel changed its format to the third time in a row, this time to Alternative Rock, still keeping "The Buzz" brand. DLZ 105 At 10:37 AM on October 16, 2018, after playing "Say Amen" by Panic! At The Disco, WDLZ began stunting with a robotic voice counting down from 1,055 to 0; at the same time, a message appeared on The Buzz's website, saying "We're making some changes to 105-5. Tune in at 10:55 AM to find out what." At that time, WDLZ flipped to Top 40/CHR as "DLZ 105". The first song on DLZ was "Eastside" by Halsey. 105.5 Kiss FM In the beginning of Summer 2019, Bahakel Communications announced the sale of its Charlotte radio cluster to Studio Networks and IHeartMedia. Classic Hits WKQL-FM, Hot AC WCRB, and Alternative WRNB (who later returned to Urban AC) went to Studio, while Country WCYY, News/Talk WKQL-AM, and WDLZ went to IHeart, joining WIBT and WLYT-FM. After the change, on August 18, 2019, iHeartMedia relaunched WDLZ as "105.5 Kiss FM", while keeping the format. The callsign was changed to WNKS on August 22nd. W226KA W226KA (93.1 FM, "Tú 93.1") is a Spanish Top 40 radio station that is broadcasting on WDLZ-HD2 and a 250 watt relay translator at 93.1 FM. History W226KA signed on the air in 2008, broadcasting a Classical Music format, and was operated by the University of North Carolina. The station was branded by just its frequency until May 2010, when it became "Classical 93.1 FM". The format lasted until December 1, 2012, at 3PM, when a rhythmic adult contemporary format was launched as "MOViN' 93.1". Bahakel was the operator from 2013 to 2019. On October 7, 2016, at 9:31 AM, after playing "If You Don't Wanna Love Me" by Tamar Braxton, W226KA flipped to Classic Rock as "KA 93-1", launching with "Heart of Glass" by Blondie. On September 23, 2018, at 9:31 AM, after playing "I'm Free" by The Who, WDLZ-HD2/W226KA switched to its current Spanish CHR format, branded as "Tu 93.1". The first song on "Tu" was "Clandestino" by Shakira and Maluma. Category:Charlotte, NC Category:North Carolina Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:105.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "KISS FM" Category:IHeartMedia Category:IHeartMedia, Inc.